Sweet Kiss Breakup
by deathrosekitty
Summary: Kira. Lacus. A sweet kiss. And the breakup of Athrun and Cagalli. KiraLacus AthrunCagalli and one sided AthrunKira


**DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED.**

**Summary: **Lacus. Kira. A sweet kiss. And the break up of Athrun and Cagalli. KiraLacus AthrunCagalli one- sided AthrunKira

The four of them sat in silence. Occasionally, Kira commented on random things, but all in all it was silence that surrounded them.

Cagalli entertained herself with looking out the nearest window, _ Why doesn' t Athrun love me. After three years he comes home one day, admits that he actually loves Kira and not me. . . Why? Why are so many drawn to Kira, why not me? _her blond hair covered her face as she sighed.

"So, uh. . . The weather' s sunny! " Kira' s eyes glanced over at Athrun as his friend smiled back at him. The brunette looked towards Cagalli as he silently appollogized, _I' m sorry. I know that he said he loved me and not you. I know that you know, but no matter what you don' t have to worry about me betraying you, Cagalli. I only love Lacus, please make it through this. _ Lacus held Kira' s hand and both shared an understanding look.

"Do you want to go outside? " Athrun asked kindly. He knew more than anyone how akward this reunion was.

"Mm. Maybe that would be good. I want to go on a walk with you Cagalli! " Lacus replied softly and her cotton candy light hair shined with light as she pulled the blond out of her chair and outside.

"Hey! Wait for us! " Kira called to them running after. Athrun followed shortly.

"We will be away for a little while, but we' ll come back soon! " Lacus informed as the two girls walked off.

"O- okay! "

"Have fun, " Athrun gazed at Kira, "Look, I know you don' t have the same feelings for me. As much as I don' t want to I am trying to get over you. "

The brunette glared at his old friend, "Then why did you have to hurt Cagalli like that? If you' re trying to get over me- well uh- Didn' t you love her in the first place? "

He laughed at that. "I thought I loved her. I thought I loved Lacus, because I was supposed to. I knew I loved you. I replaced you for them when you weren' t around or when you fell for someone else. I can' t lie to Cagalli. She doesn' t deserve it. Even if it hurt her, she needed to know. "

"I don' t understand. "

"I guess you' re not supposed to." Athrun couldn' t help asking, "You aren' t going to hate me now, are you? Will you still except me as a friend? "

"Yeah. . ." Kira shook his head, "I just don' t like seeing anyone I' m close to hurt. "

Athrun smiled, " So we' re cool? "

Kira grinned back, "Yeah, " then added, "I woner how the girls are doing. . . "

**Girl Talk-**

Lacus hummed as Cagalli and her walked. She was waiting for the blond to open up. Cagalli sighed again.

"Why do you get the guy who will stick by you for eternity? " Her eyes were so sad.

The pink haired girl giggled, waiting for the blond to talk more.

Cagalli sighed again, "I give up. Why is everyone Drawn to Kira?"

"People are drawn to you to Cagalli. They are drawn to Athrun, Kira, you, me. . . People get close to all different people because it' s like a kindred soul looking for eachother. Maybe. " Lacus confused herself.

"So why did Kira take Athrun from me?"

"Why did Kira take me away from Athrun? He didn' t take anyone from anyone. You can' t always help who you love. "

The blond was getting fed up with the goodie goodie I know more than you vibe Lacus was giving, or maybe she was just paranoid, "And how come you' re so calm about this? Aren' t you feeling threatened with this? "

"No. I know Kira loves me." Lacus replied.

Cagalli death- glared at her, "Feelings change you know! What if, all the sudden you wake up one day and Kira **didn' t **love you anymore! "

The other girl was at a loss for words. Her heartbroken friend went on, " He might be seeing someone else right now! Either that or we could go back there and spy on them making out behind our backs! It' s really suspicious if someone you' re going out with leads you on for more than three friggin years, then decides he' s in love with his best friend who' s another guy and you all are okay with that!"

Lacus comforted Cagalli as they turned to head back down the path to the boys, "Cagalli. Neither Kira or Athrun could ever cheat on anyone. They aren' t like that! You have to accept the truth and go on with your life! You have so much to live for! Your heart will mend and you' ll get over this, but please. . . please, don' t pull us four apart. Even if Athrun and you broke up you know we will always be your friends!"

The blond looked back at her friend, "I don' t think I can do that- "

Cagalli' s popstar friend gazed deep in her eyes, "You can. You' re strong."

"I- I guess I can try. . . "

"The only thing you need is time. I can tell Kira and Athrun that we can all meet up later, when you' re feeling better- "

This time she was cut off, "No. I can pretend today. Thanks. "

A secret smile was shared between the two girls and then they walked up to the guys.

**Later in the evening-**

The four laughed. Carefree and happy they shared stories and jokes. It wasn' t akward or sorrowful anymore.

"Oooo. You two should kiss! " Cagalli cooed.

Athrun supported her, "Yes. You two should definatly kiss. No matter where you two are you never touch or really share your feelings. Cagalli and I need to know if you two are really happy and together. " Kira blushed. Lacus giggled.

"I assure you, Athrun, Kira and I are both very happy! "

"Then kiss! " The blond encouraged.

"Kira? " Lacus questioned. Kira nodded. Both stood. The brunette put his arms around his girlfriends waist. She gladly put her own arms around her boyfriends neck. Eyes closed and their lips touched in a kiss so sweet it looked virginal. Cagalli 'awed' and even Athrun smiled.

"Too bad we were never like that." The blond whispered.

"I feel the same. I' m sorry if I hurt you." the blunette whispered back.

"Don' t worry. I' m gonna try to get over you."

"Funny thing. That' s what I said to Kira."

Cagalli looked at Athrun, "Could we ever get back together again?"

Athrun answered back, unsure, "Maybe we shouldn' t. I still don' t know. "

Cagalli sighed, _I can wait for you Athrun._

_I' m so sorry Cagalli. Was our breakup for nothing? _

"Maybe you breaking up with me will make us closer. . ." Her blond hair moved with her head.

"I honestly don' t know Cagalli." Athrun answered back.

**_Maybe. . ._**

**THE END.**

I know, not the ending I was hoping for either, but review please.


End file.
